


Fluff Month: Love Square Edition

by caterinawrites



Series: Fluff Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, fluff month, love square edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Fluff Month featuring only the love square.





	1. Blush

Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes as Ladybug landed on his windowsill, yoyo snapping back into her hand as those bluebell eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. She flashed him a warm smile that made his heart perform all kinds of acrobatics in his chest. The faint moonlight cast a small glow on her pale skin, making her shine radiantly as she hopped down and paced toward him.  He extended his arms to her, and she laced her fingers through his as he stooped down to touch his forehead to hers.

Adrien breathed in her scent, memorizing every sensation from the softness of her hair against his skin to her breath swirling against his cheeks. In that small, tender moment, Adrien’s mind ran wild. Ladybug was the first woman he’d ever loved, and that love burned hotter than any flame. Each time they saw each other only deepened his admiration for her kindness and wit, and he wanted to profess all of the emotions he felt each and every time. But such feelings often couldn’t be put into words, and as she stretched up to touch her lips to his softly, he knew that she probably understood those feeling pretty well herself. So, with so few words in his vocabulary adequate enough to confess his most tender affections, all he could do was blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very particular skillset that is designed for this exact type of thing. Fluff is my jam, so get your tooth brushes ready, everyone. Cause it’s gonna be sweet. I’m also doing a rare pair/non-love square version of this in case you’re tired of seeing love square after all of the love square themed months, but I have a lot of love to give and a lot of fluff buried inside, so I will let you guys pick your poison or you can enjoy both like I’ll be doing!  
> I will update this daily, or at least do my very best to cover all the prompts, cause fluff is my calling in life, and if I’m going to be known for anything in this fandom it will be fluff (and cracks..)


	2. Good Night Kiss

“Game over, pretty boy!” Ladybug cheered, pumping a fist in the air as she beat him at Ultimate Mecha Strike III for the umpteenth time. Adrien had honestly lost count, but he didn’t care that he was losing. Spending time with his lady as rewarding enough, and he was more interested in the warmth of her body curled against his own.

“You’re really good at this, huh,” He remarked, leaning his head against hers and closing his eyes to drink in every single sense.

“I have a lot of practice,” She said, setting the controller down and shifting to nuzzle against his side. “And you haven’t been seriously fighting back since I leaned against you twenty minutes ago.”

“You got me there,” He smiled down at her, eyes softening with all of his adoration and affection. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nose to his and closing her eyes, and they breathed each other in for several minutes, just enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s getting late,” She murmured finally, pulling back just a little to look him in the eye. “I should get going.”

“Oh,” Adrien glanced at the clock that indicated it was just past midnight. “Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow for a photoshoot.”

Ladybug stood up as Adrien clicked the remote that would open his window for her. She hesitated for a moment with her hand on her yoyo before turning back to him with a shy smile.

“Don’t I get a goodnight kiss?” She giggled, and he felt his face heat up. Her own cheeks turned a rosy red as he swallowed down a nervous wedge and paced forward.

Placing his hands on her hips gently, he leaned down to meet her lips, heart skipping several beats as he closed his eyes. The kiss was soft and sweet, both savoring the way their lips tingled when entwined. He could have stayed there forever, holding her close and tasting her breath, but they both had other obligations to attend to. Parting was almost painful, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with her loving gaze. She’d be back, and they would share many more wonderful evenings, maybe even more kisses.

“Good night, Adrien,” She breathed against his lips, and he dared to capture them once more just briefly. She sighed contently before he pulled away and held her tightly against him.

“See you again soon, ma chérie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I failed so miserably at updating for Ladrien Summer, I thought I’d make some contributions here. :) They’re so soft and lend themselves to fluff so easily, I couldn’t resist.


	3. Sweets

“Okay, now just add 200 grams of sugar slowly,” Marinette instructed as Adrien carefully lifted the measuring cup up to their mixing bowl.

“Like that?” Adrien glanced up at her for support, and she gently placed her hands over his to steady them.

“Just a little slower,” She said, their cheeks flushing a little bit. It wasn’t anything romantic, she was just helping, or that’s what she told herself to prevent her usual flustered clumsiness. She cleared her throat and set the measuring cup aside. “Now we’re gonna add 30 grams of brown sugar.”

“Got it,” Adrien nodded, picking up the appropriate cup and dumping it in. “Now what?”

“We let it mix while we get the eggs. We need one whole egg and then one egg yolk.” Marinette continued, grabbing the eggs from the fridge.

“I can crack them,” He offered, taking a couple.

“Sure, just crack them into a bowl first,” She said, and he paused, hovering an egg over the edge of the mixing bowl.

“Oh,” He turned back to the bowl Marinette placed in front of him, and cracked the egg on the side awkwardly, getting a few egg shells in the mix. “Oops!”

“That’s okay!” Marinette insisted, waving it away frantically. “It happens, that’s why you crack it in a bowl first. Plus, we get our eggs fresh from the farm, so sometimes you have to make sure they haven’t accidentally been, uh, fertilized.”

“Oh, r-right,” He winced, sliding her the other egg. “Maybe you can do this one.”

“Yeah, getting the yolk out isn’t that hard. Let me teach you a little trick,” She said, cracking the egg into another separate bowl and grabbing an empty plastic bottle. “If you squeeze the sides of the bottle like this, it sucks the yolk right out, and then you can easily dump it back into the other bowl.”

“Whoa, that’s handy,” He gaped as Marinette demonstrated. “You’re really good at this stuff.”

“W-Well,” Her cheeks flushed. “My dad owns a bakery, so you pick a few things up over the years.”

“I wish. I’ve got a big sweet tooth,” He sighed wistfully.

“Me too,” Marinette giggled. “I often swipe macarons when my parents aren’t looking.”

Adrien chuckled at that, and Marinette added in the eggs to their mixture and prodded it with a small spatula. He watched her work with a small smile before breaking the silence.

“Thanks for teaching me how to bake today, Marinette. I know it was kind of an odd request out of the blue,” He said, leaning against the prep table a little.

“No problem! My parents don’t mind letting us use the bakery at all,” She replied, reaching for a measuring spoon. “Next, we’re gonna add just a tiny bit of salt.”

“Salt?” Adrien cocked a brow.

“Yeah, just a little keeps them from tasting bland. It brings out the sweetness,” She explained.

“So, now do we add the chocolate chips?” Adrien guessed, pointing to the bag.

“Mmhmm,” Marinette nodded. “Then after we add those, we just have to form the dough into balls and bake them.”

She poured chips into the dough while Adrien watched, and after a moment, his hand sneaked its way over to catch a couple chips as she shook them out of the bag. Marinette startled and dropped the bag into the bowl as Adrien popped the chips into his mouth with a smile.

“If you eat all of the chips, there won’t be enough for the cookies,” She teased, retrieving the bag from the bowl carefully.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” He chuckled. “They’re almost as sweet as you.”

Marinette’s face darkened three shades, and the instant Adrien realized what he’d said, he immediately began to backpedal. He hadn’t meant it like _that_ just that Marinette is sweet as in nice because they’re friends, and she was taking time out of her day to teach him how to bake. They both fell into awkward silence, red-faced and jittery as Marinette removed the bowl from the mixing stand.

“I-I’m not nearly as sweet as you are,” She mustered finally, and Adrien’s neck burned. “So, um, the cookies.”

“Yep.” Adrien nodded, and they both refocused back on their sweet treats.

Tom and Sabine watched from the back door with giddy smirks, remembering how sweets had brought them together many years ago. They gave them two weeks before they expected the announcement that they were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these were supposed to be short, but my only real stipulation was under 1000 words, so…Can you tell I’m biased XD Adrinette is my favorite because I love writing them as flustered dorks. Let’s see if Adrien “She’s-Just-a-Friend” Agreste can recover from this one.


	4. Please, Stay?

Adrien looked forward to the nights when Ladybug would appear in his window like a flower waiting for the sun after rain. His whole demeanor brightened when she arrived, and he cherished the time they spent together in his room playing games, watching movies, and especially cuddling. Several times he dared to press his lips to her hair, her cheek, her shoulder, and each time he was rewarded with her melodic laugh and a warm smile.

He never knew just how much he loved her until she started showing him another side of herself. A more relaxed side outside of her normal business-like composure. A softer side that liked silly cartoons and eating gourmet ice cream late at night. With Chat Noir she was playful though usually focused on doing their job, but with Adrien she was more open and silly, a side he could get used to.

Falling deeper in love with her each night made separating so much harder. Each time they fought an akuma, and she turned to leave, he longed to reach out to her. But their identities were important to her, and he respected that. So while Chat was doomed to let her go each time, Adrien, on the other hand, could bear to be a little more bold, and as she stood to leave one night, his hand found her wrist before he could even think. Her blue eyes searched his curiously as he summoned up the courage to say what was on his mind.

“Ladybug…” He started softly. “Please, stay?”

Her eyes widened a little in shock, and she glanced at the window, biting her lip contemplatively. He knew what was running through her mind. A lengthy list of pros and cons, each possible outcome of staying vs going, but after a moment, she sank back down beside him. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but once their lips united, there was no pulling away. And for one night, Ladybug stayed in his arms, and Adrien felt himself falling deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ladrien? More Ladrien. Surprisingly, there will be more Adrinette this month than anything. I have each day planned already with a ship based on the prompt, and Adrinette dominates a majority of days, but most of the Ladrien is at the beginning.   
> Be sure to follow miraculousfluffmonth on tumblr to see everyone’s contributions, and follow me (purrincess-chat) for all of my content and stuff that I reblog. See you guys tomorrow!


	5. Firsts

Adrien paced the floor of the waiting room anxiously, blond eyebrows knit together as he chewed his nails. Tom sat calmly in the chairs next to his wife, watching him with an amused expression, remembering the day he wore a very similar face twenty three years ago. Today would change his life forever, and Adrien was itching to get into the room, a feeling Tom remembered quite well. Fear, excitement, worry. Running every possible outcome in his mind until he felt dizzy. Such things were all part of the process.

“Mr. Agreste?” The nurse called, and Adrien was at her side in an instant.

“Yes?”

“Everything went smoothly. You can come back and see her now,” She said with a cheerful grin.

Working in the maternity ward, she was used to handling new fathers, and she followed Adrien calmly as he rushed through the doors and up the hall to the delivery room where Marinette was cradling a small bundle of blankets. She glanced up when he entered, watery-eyed and smiling, and Adrien felt his eyes begin to sting as he moved closer. Alya surrendered her chair by the bed for him, and Marinette shifted the small heap in her arms for him to see.

“Emma, this is your papa,” She cooed softly, stroking the child’s cheek.

Adrien reached out gingerly to place his finger in her tiny palm, and she instinctively latched onto it. With a breathy laugh, he leaned closer to see her face, and Marinette planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Would you like to hold her?” Adrien’s gaze flicked up to meet hers, and for a moment, fear flashed in his eyes. But he swallowed hard and nodded, sitting back as Marinette carefully passed him their precious little girl.

Emma grunted and squirmed a little as he situated her on his arm with Alya’s guidance, but she settled down quickly, her little eyes searching his curiously. Adrien let out a ragged breath and smiled down at her, unsuccessfully fighting off tears.

“Hi, Emma,” He breathed, bouncing her slightly a few times. “I’m your dad, and me and Mama are gonna take care of you, okay?”

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and nuzzled her against his cheek. Never in his life did he think his heart would feel as full as it did on his wedding day, but sitting in that hospital room, rocking his new little girl, he was almost certain that his heart would burst out of his chest. All of the months of waiting to meet her, and she was every bit as perfect as he imagined, maybe even more.

Over the years, he and Marinette had faced many challenges and gone on many adventures. Being superheroes, surviving school, getting married…Now they were beginning a new journey, a road they would walk together. That day marked a turning point in their lives, a new story being written from that moment on, and Emma was only the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-time Dadrien! I’ve been a sucker for Dadrien lately, so I made this!


	6. Blanket Fort

“What are you doing?” Adrien asked, cocking his head to one side curiously as he watched Ladybug arranging blankets and pillows around his couch.

“I’m making a blanket fort,” She replied with a chuckle. “What, have you never made one before?”

“Uhh,” He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“Wait, seriously?” She paused to look at him in disbelief. “Blanket forts are a childhood staple. You crawl inside them, eat snacks, watch movies, tell scary stories… All the fun of camping in your own living room, or in this case, your bedroom.”

“So, you’re building one because you wanna do all that with me?” He smiled a little at the sentiment, and Ladybug’s cheeks flushed a little.

“Among other things,” She said with a slight laugh, and Adrien’s cheeks burned at the implication which Ladybug seemed to realize simultaneously. “I-I mean, just like cuddling and stuff, nothing too serious!”

“Right,” Adrien said with a nod, tugging on his collar to create airflow. He always turned his air down in expectation for her visits, but it still ended up stiflingly hot.

“Okay, so, I’m finished,” She announced after a few minutes, stepping back to observe her work. “Tada!”

“Seems cozy,” He stated, biting back a smile. “Shall we?”

The two moved inside awkwardly, scooting closer to each other once they got situated. They exchanged shy glances before Adrien placed an arm around her, and she leaned against his chest. Nervous laughs escaped their lips as they settled into each other stiffly, and after a long minute, Adrien finally broke the silence.

“This is nice,” He commented, tracing his thumb along her arm.

“Yeah, it is. I mean, it’s nice in here with you,” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Adrien’s heart skipped a beat.

He dared to lean down and kiss her forehead which caused her to shift to look up at him. They locked eyes for a moment before Ladybug stretched up to touch her lips to his, shifting to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Everything was warm and soft, and they spent the night locked in each other’s embrace exchanging passionate kisses and breathy laughs, utterly and completely bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Ladrien! I promise, I will be doing other sides of the love square, Ladrien just had several at the beginning of the month. Most of the prompts for this month will be Adrinette actually, and I think MariChat has the least, but I’ll have to go and tally to be sure. Hopefully you enjoy their cuteness!


	7. 4 AM

When saving Paris got in the way of school work, Marinette often spent many late nights catching up, and sleep became a sacred luxury. She treasured the meager hours she did get, so in the instance that those hours were interrupted she tended to be a little cranky.

_Bzzzzzz._

She let out a soft groan and rolled over, palming around her pillows for her phone. Who would be calling at this hour? Peaking open an eye, she grimaced a little at the bright light to see Adrien’s number flashing on her screen, and she shot forward in bed.

“Adrien? Hey, what’s wrong? Is there an akuma?” She asked frantically, kicking off her sheets.

“No, no akuma,” He replied, and Marinette settled down.

“Oh, then why are you calling?”

“You know I love you, right?” He said, and Marinette felt her cheeks warm a little.

“Yeah, why?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Adrien, did you really call me at 4 in the morning to tell me you love me?” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah.”

“Even after we had a long akuma battle earlier, and you know I stayed up late doing homework?”

“Yeah…”

“I swear to god, Adrien, if you ever call me for something in the middle of the night again-”

“Okay, I love you, bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever see those posts where it’s talking about how cute it is for boys to call randomly in the morning and tell their girl they love them?


	8. New

“Welcome home, honey,” Adrien greeted with a soft kiss on Marinette’s lips. Despite their argument that morning, she allowed it as Emma waddled into the foyer at their feet.

“I know we had a rough morning, but I think I decided on a compromise that will please everyone,” He stated, and Marinette cocked a brow.

“Puppy!” Emma squealed as a small golden dog trotted up and began to lick her face.

“You got a dog? Adrien, you hate dogs,” Marinette cupped a hand over her mouth in shock.

“I hate _most_ dogs. This stupid thing gave me the sad eyes at the shelter, and I couldn’t resist,” He shrugged. “Besides, I know you and Emma really wanted one…”

“Thank you,” She smiled warmly, stretching up to press her lips to his once more. “You made a little girl very happy.”

“Yeahhh, but I also got a cat, so.” Marinette’s eyebrows raised, and he smirked. “Told you I compromised.”

“Can the puppy sleep in my bed?” Emma asked, glancing up with a pout.

“Better your bed than mine,” Adrien chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“Yay! Come on, puppy! I’ll show you my room,” She squeaked, racing off down the hall.

“Our little family is growing,” Adrien remarked as Marinette stepped into his arms.

“In more ways than one,” She giggled. “I found out today after our fight…I’m pregnant again.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More domestic Adrinette! I hc that Adrien and Mari would fight over whether or not to get a dog for their daughter because Adrien being the cat that he is hates dogs, but in the end he gets one anyway cause he knows it will make Emma happy.


	9. It's You

Adrien stood nervously outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery as powdery snow sprinkled his hair and shoulders. His hands worked over the fabric of a light blue scarf, and he examined the tiny signature for the hundredth time. The stitching was much more subtle than the derby hat, and anyone who didn’t know to look for it would have considered it a design element, but Adrien knew better. He flipped the piece upside down to reveal a single word.

 _Marinette_.

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the bakery and stepped inside, and immediately, the warmth of the oven brushed the cold from his cheeks. The shop smelled of vanilla and freshly baked bread, and Marinette’s parents smiled as he entered.

“Hi, Adrien, what can we do for you?” Mrs. Cheng greeted.

“Uh, is Marinette here?” He asked, drumming his fingers on the box in his hands.

“Yes, she’s upstairs decorating the living room. Go on up,” She waved him through.

“Thank you.” He nodded politely, passing Mr. Dupain as the man hummed cheerfully while rolling Yule logs.

His heart pounded in his chest as he climbed the stairs. All this time he’d thought the gift came from his father, but it was really from Marinette. Would she be upset with him for the mix-up? He hoped not. Marinette was an amazing friend, the fact that she made him a gift for his birthday at all was proof of that, so maybe she’d forgive him. With one last deep breath, he pressed the doorbell and waited.

“Coming!” He heard her call as footsteps tapped on the other side. When she opened the door, he smiled shyly as she registered his face. “A-A-Adrien?”

“Hey, Marinette,” He waved.

“What are you doing here at my house? N-Not that you’re not welcome, you totally are, but I’m just wondering – uh – what’s up?” She leaned against the door frame casually.

“It was you,” He said softly.

“Me?” Her eyebrows creased, and he ran a hand down his scarf.

“You made me this for my birthday, and I thought it was from my father. I-I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner, you must be upset with me.”

“No, no, no! I’m not, it’s, I just, you looked so happy that it was from your dad, and… I – didn’t want to ruin that…” She twiddled her thumbs guiltily. “It’s my fault. I should have said something.”

Adrien placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and offered a warm smile.

“You’re a good friend, Marinette,” He said. “This scarf is really well-made, and I wanted to thank you properly for it.”

“Oh, you’re welcome!” She squeaked, shifting her gaze between his face and his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not nearly as good as you, but I hope you like this,” He extended the small box to her, and she stared at it in shock for a moment before accepting it.

Tugging at the ribbon, she untied the bow and opened the box to find a light pink scarf inside. She pulled it out with a smile, noticing it was a little uneven in parts, but it was a hand-made gift from _Adrien_!

“I-I watched a lot of tutorials, but it still didn’t really come out right…”

“No, it’s great. Thank you. I love it,” She said sincerely, wrapping it around her neck and offering him a kind smile. Adrien felt his cheeks warm a little under her gaze, and he determined that it must have been the heat from the oven warming the house.

“Merry Christmas, Marinette,” He said softly, that warmth spreading to his chest.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, my best friend came to spend the weekend, and I didn’t get a lot of writing done, but I’m going to try and catch up this week before school starts on Wednesday, so I may be hitting you all with a lot of updates over the next couple days.


	10. Secret Sleepover

Ladybug swooped in through her favorite blond’s window, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. When she landed, she met Adrien’s gaze across the room and smiled mischievously. He stood up and crossed the room to meet her as she set her bag on the couch.

“We’re actually doing this?” He whispered excitedly.

“Well, yeah. Why not?” Ladybug giggled.

“My father will kill us if he finds out.”

“All the more incentive to not get caught,” She booped his nose with her finger, and his cheeks flushed.

His stomach churned with nervous butterflies at the thought of being caught, but he was overjoyed that Ladybug had actually agreed to have a sleepover with him. Ever since she started checking in on him regularly, they’d gotten closer, and he was hoping that all of it meant she loved him too. Why else would she come by so often?

“So, what do you wanna do?” He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I don’t think there’s a lack of activities in here,” She remarked, glancing around. “What’s something quiet?”

“Well…” His neck burned as several risqué thoughts ran through his mind. “We could, um…close your eyes.”

She gave him a questioning look but did as she was asked. Swallowing hard, he placed a gentle hand on her hip and leaned in slowly. She seemed to sense his intentions as she puckered slightly, and his eyelids drooped as his lips brushed hers softly.

“We could watch a movie,” He whispered before pulling back. Her eyes fluttered open and searched his, lips forming a firm line.

“Okay,” She said with a nod, and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to calm his pounding heart. Before he could process, Ladybug grabbed his face and yanked it down to meet her own, crushing her lips to his for a brief, sweet moment. When she pulled back that mischievous glint returned to her eyes and left Adrien dumbfounded.

“Movie sounds great.”

“R-Right.” He stumbled over to his couch and fished around for the remote, ears burning.

Well, he supposed he got his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug isn’t about that tease life, Adrien. I think his soul actually left his body.


	11. Plushies

“Princess?” Chat called, sticking his head through her skylight and glancing around.

“Hello, alley cat,” Marinette replied from her desk with a giggle as Chat crawled in. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by,” He said nonchalantly, leaning against the railing and examining his claws.

“You want cookies, don’t you?” She cocked a knowing brow, and Chat pursed his lips.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Considering you come around at the same time every night and ask for the same thing? No, not at all,” She teased, setting her knitting needles back in her basket. “But you’re out of luck tonight, kitty. We don’t have any leftover.”

“What? You didn’t save me any?” He gaped in horror.

“I don’t control the bakery,” She shrugged. “Looks like you’ll have to wander into some other baker girl’s home to beg.”

“But this one’s the friendliest to cats,” He said with a pout, sauntering over to her and plopping into the other chair. “She even has them all over her room.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as he ran his fingers along the cat head on her desk. Curse her childhood self for liking cute animals!

“Well, what can I say? You’re just such an inspiration, Chat Noir,” She said through gritted teeth.

“And yet you didn’t save me any cookies,” He tsked, lips pressing into a firm line of disappointment, and Marinette sighed.

“If I get you a couple macarons will you be happy?” She cooed, scratching under his chin, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he began to purr.

“Immensely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? MariChat. Told you I’d write some other love square ships.


	12. Mon Coeur

“You’ve gotten slow,” Chat teased, landing one roof ahead of Ladybug and glancing back with a playful smirk.  

Ladybug clutched her side as she landed and shot him a glare. “Yeah, I’m not as agile as I was 8 months ago.”

“Why ever would that be?” He grinned, lifting her hand to his lips.

“Some alley cat decided to get me pregnant,” She chuckled breathlessly, cupping his cheek.

“Mmm, and he couldn’t be happier,” He said, kneeling down to kiss her belly, hidden her the guise of her transformation. He leaned his cheek against it as she ran her fingers through his hair with a warm smile.

“Neither could I, mon coeur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call for domestic LadyNoir? Just me? I’ve been in a domestic mood lately probably cause I’ve been thinking a lot about my next gen fic. And Dadrien is actual life. Dadnoir?


	13. Elation

Marinette walked to class just like she did every day, only today was a bit different. Yesterday something wonderful had happened, and she wore a wide grin as she approached Mme. Bustier’s room. When she opened the door, a certain blond head whipped around and before she could make it two steps inside, he was out of his seat and spinning her around in the air.

“On time for once, m’lady?” He teased, touching his nose to hers.

“Just this once,” She giggled.

“What’s with you two?” Alya asked, eyebrows furrowing quizzically.

“Yeah, did we miss something?” Nino added. “I haven’t seen Adrien this happy since, uh, actually, I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Marinette and Adrien exchanged knowing smiles thinking back to the night before when they finally decided to tell each other their identities. How elated they had been to see a familiar face staring back at them, the face of the person they loved.

“We finally told each other how we feel,” Marinette said, cheeks flushing a bit as she twined her fingers through his.

“And now we couldn’t be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post-reveal Adrinette~ The two of them just straight accepting each other and being ecstatic is my reveal jam.


	14. Telling the Truth

Chat wiped evidence from his face as Marinette appeared through her trap door with two mugs. She surveyed his sheepish grin and the empty plate with a frown as she set them on her desk.

“Seriously?”

“So, the craziest thing happened,” He started, shifting his weight.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, there was this akuma, and he just came in and ate all of the cookies. But don’t worry, I stopped him, so you’re totally safe,” He explained.

“Oh, you stopped him all by yourself? An akuma?” Mari cocked a brow.

“Yep.”

“What’d you do with the butterfly?” She asked.

“What?”

“The actual akuma. Isn’t Ladybug the only one who can purify it?” She folded her arms over her chest.

“Pfft, I – she did. She was here, and she helped, but it was mostly me.” He waved it away, pursing his lips.

“You’re such a liar,” Mari rolled her eyes. “And a pig.”

“I – excuse – I am _not_ a pig!”

“So you admit that you’re a liar?” She smirked, and he puffed out his chest defiantly.

“N- I am always honest.” He held up a clawed-hand. “Cat’s honor!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“So you’re telling the truth?” She asked once more, stepping closer.

“Absolutely.”

“If I prove you’re lying, does that mean I get to punish you?” She asked with a devilish grin, and Chat gulped.

“Yep.” He squeaked, clearing his throat as she trailed her fingers along his jaw and leaned in close enough that he felt her breath swirling against his cheeks.

“Bad kitty,” She breathed, voice low and raspy. “You’ve got crumbs on your suit, so now I’m going to punish you.”

Chat’s heart accelerated as she pushed him down onto her chaise and crawled on top of him with an impish smirk. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as she ran her hands up his chest, but suddenly, she diverted them under his arms and began to gently scratch his sensitive flesh.

“Aha – no! I’m sorry! It was me! I ate them!” He laughed and squirmed as she tickled him mercilessly.

“What was that?” She called over his giggles and guffaws.

“I ate all the cookies!” He squealed as her fingers danced along his sides. “St-Stop it!”

“Too late, chaton! This is what you get for lying to me.”

“I’ll tell the truth from now on. I promise!” He roared, kicking his legs. “Princess!”

Marinette ceased her assault, and Chat gasped for air as the last few giggles escaped his lips.

“You know I don’t like liars, so tell me the truth next time,” She poked his chest for emphasis and gave him her most menacing look.

“I promise,” He said, holding up his right hand. “Cat’s honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never not make fun of the fact that people consider MariChat the sin ship. And I will also never stop writing borderline-crack brotp MariChat either. You’ve all been warned. XD


	15. Sunshower

Being a hero in Paris was often hard work that Ladybug took very seriously. During akuma battles, lives were at stake, and everyone counted on them to set everything right again. It was why on most occasions, Ladybug stuck to business more than play, but sometimes while they were out patrolling, there just wasn’t much to do. Only so many old ladies needed help crossing the street and only so many cats got stuck in trees, so on these rare occasions, Ladybug loosened up a bit which made slow patrols some of Chat Noir’s favorites.  He’d take any opportunity he got to see his lady unwind.

“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug started, biting back a smile as he turned to her with an inquisitive cock of his brow. “You’re it!”

She tapped his arm lightly before tossing her yoyo and shooting across the city. A wide grin spread across Chat’s face as he realized just what kind of patrol this was turning into, and he gave chase.

“Catch me if you can!” She called, pausing briefly on a rooftop as Chat baton-coptered over. She darted away again just as he landed.

Their fun was short-lived, however, as rain droplets began to pelt them, forcibly ending their game as they took cover under a nearby bell tower. Chat was more than happy being in such close quarters with his lady, but Ladybug surveyed the sky with a scowl.

“Ugh, it’s sunny out! There’s like one cloud making all this rain, so stupid,” She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

“It’ll probably pass in a minute,” Chat said, eyeing her with a shy smile. “It’s not so bad being huddled in here with you…”

“Don’t cats hate water?” She teased, flicking his bell.

“Some cats do, but I know for a fact that 100% of cats like ladybugs,” He replied, waggling his eyebrows, and Ladybug leaned her head back with a laugh.

“I guess our game of tag may have been ruined, but we can play another game while we’re waiting,” She suggested, sitting down carefully.

“Like what?” Chat asked, doing the same.

“How about…truth or dare?”

“Oh, that could be interesting.” Chat’s mouth pulled up to one side. “Let’s do it.”

“Okay, I’ll start. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” He responded immediately, and Ladybug tapped her chin.

“I dare you to…ring the church bell,” She said after a while.

“Pfft, easy.” Chat waved it away, standing up and nudging the old bell with his foot until it made a satisfying dong that resonated throughout the street. They covered their ears and stifled giggles as Chat sat back down. “My turn. Truth or Dare, m’lady?”

“Umm…truth,” She decided.

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?”

Ladybug pondered her response carefully, considering a way not to reveal too much about herself while still answering the question. “I want to be…a designer.”

“What kind of designer?”

“Ah-Ah, my turn,” She booped his nose with her finger. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on me, Chat Noir?” She asked, and his cheeks burned in response.

“I-I what? Uh, I mean, you’re…Oh look, the rain is clearing up!” He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his staff. “Tag you’re it!”

Ladybug watched him vault off, leaning against the arch way and pursing her lips. Almost. But not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug knows about the CrushTM and she wants Chat to admit it.


	16. Flowers

Day 16 Flowers

Adrien stood backstage, leg shaking nervously as he glanced around for his girlfriend. Models and ushers scurried around making final adjustments to outfits and makeup before the event started. Finally, he picked out her familiar frame hurriedly patching a tear in a dress.

“Done.” She announced, standing up with a triumphant beam and directing the model to her position.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” He remarked, and she spun around to face him. “I’m so proud of you!”

Marinette cupped a hand over her mouth as he presented her with a large bouquet of roses, and she stretched up to kiss him gratefully.

“They’re beautiful, Adrien. Thank you,” She breathed.

“You’ve worked really hard for this, and I know it’s going to be amazing,” He said, caressing her cheek lovingly.

“You think so?” She bit her lip.

“I know so.” He pecked her forehead once more as Gabriel’s voice sounded over the speakers.

“Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to introduce the designer who helped create this new line, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I’ve had this one for a while, and I could have sworn I posted it it? Sorry!


	17. AU

Day 17 AU (Reverse Crush AU)

Adrien glanced around the corner of the locker room, feeling his heart skip a beat when he laid eyes on Marinette chatting casually with Rose. She was so nice and friendly with everyone, and he wished more than anything that she’d be that friendly with him. Imagining being alone with her made his palms sweaty, but he longed for each chance to hear her speak even two words to him. He could spend his whole life getting lost in those brilliant blue eyes, and he adored the way they lit up when she took charge of a situation. She wasn’t their class president for nothing.

“Dude, just talk to her. Marinette is really nice,” Nino advised in his ear, causing him to jump. Adrien shushed him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back out into the courtyard.

“I’m working on it, okay? I just don’t know what to say when I get up to her. I get nervous,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Seriously? Mr. Hot Teen Model of the Year gets nervous around pretty girls?” Nino cocked a skeptical brow.

“Around this particular beautiful, smart, creative, talented-ow!” Nino punched his arm before he could get too lost. “Yes. I even I get nervous. I’ve never exactly don’t this stuff before, ya know.”

“Just be yourself, bro. I bet she’ll be into you.”

“You think?” Adrien’s eyebrows raised hopefully.

“I’m your best bud, Adrien. If anyone knows how awesome you are, it’s me,” Nino said pointedly, gesturing to his chest with his thumb.

“Okay. I’m going in. Wish me luck,” He gulped, squaring his shoulders in a show of mock-confidence as he strutted back into the locker room.

Marinette hummed cheerfully to herself as she loaded her books into her backpack. A backpack she had made herself, he might add. She was so talented.

“Hey, Marinette,” He started, clasping his hands behind his back politely.

She turned to face him, a dazzling smile warming her features. “Hey, Adrien! What’s up?”

“I, uh, well, I was wondering if you…got the new Ultimate Mecha Strike yet?” Her blue eyes trained on him so casually made his palms sweat, and he lost a bit of his nerve.

“Oh, yeah! My dad and I have been playing all week. It’s a lot of fun,” She said, and Adrien tucked his hands in his pockets to hide how they shook.

“Maybe we could play together sometime?” He offered with a surprisingly smooth voice.

“Sure! When are you free? I know you’re usually pretty busy.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I have fencing practice after school today, but I could come over when it’s done,” He said, shifting his weight to his heels.

“Sounds good,” She replied, shutting her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulders. “See you then.”

Adrien watched her go with a dreamy smile, still entranced by the friendliness of her tone. He was going to hang out at her house after school. Suddenly, his face paled, and he realized just what he’d agreed to causing his heart to erupt in his chest. This afternoon he’d be alone with Marinette; alone in her room sitting only inches apart…

What if their hands brushed again when they went to pick up their controllers? What if she noticed how sweaty his hands were? What if he stared too long? Or blurted out how amazing he thought she was?

Adrien shook himself and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. Nino was right about Marinette being super nice, and on the other hand, she had seemed eager to hang out with him too. He supposed that he was just going to have to do his best to impress her if he ever hoped to be more than just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was supposed to finish this up in September, but ya know, I had a lot going on. I’m part of the Big Bang as most of you guys know, so I’ve had to spend a good deal of my free writing time on that, plus I had six tests last month alone, so I’ve been a bit busy which is why I haven’t been posting as much. And it sucks. I miss you guys. So have some Adrinette fluff.   
> Truthfully, I also took a while on this prompt because I couldn’t think of an AU I wanted to do. I’m sometimes bad at coming up with them or deciding on what I want to do and if I can keep it short like I want to for these. Kinda decided to do a reverse crush au on a whim this past week, so here it is. I will finish this up as I get time. It’s most likely gonna be a pretty jam-packed couple months for me finishing up the BB, working on stuff for Christmas and Crackmas, trying to finish out The Girl Under the Mask and How to Catch a Ladybug so I can move onto new stuff. I’ve got quite the full plate, so sorry if I don’t update quite as often over the next few months.   
> The good news is, once the BB finishes, I will be dropping that entire fic all at once, so you guys can read the whole thing at your leisure while I catch up on stuff, so you have that to look forward to.


	18. Day 18: Gaming

Day 18: Gaming

“Hey, no fair!” Chat cried out grumpily as Marinette knocked his character off the stage for the dozenth time.

“How is it not fair?” She said with a laugh, cocking a brow as he stuffed another croissant into his mouth. “It’s not my fault you suck.”

“Ah ma he wo yo supo le m wn,” He mumbled around a mouthful, and Marinette shook her head.

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” She said, and Chat slumped over, crossing his arms over his chest.

“At least let me almost win once,” He said with a pout.

Marinette pursed her lips, leaning in closely until his face was merely centimeters away from her own and whispered, “Get good scrub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short and more crack than fluff, but it's MariChat May so I couldn't resist ;) Marinette and Chat hanging out and being bros playing games is my aesthetic, and she totally wouldn't be as sympathetic about beating Chat as she was with Adrien.


	19. Day 19: Best Friends

Day 19: Best Friends

“Ladybug!” Chat called excitedly, and she turned just in time to see him launching himself directly at her, landing just shy of her feet and leaning into her face with a big, dorky grin. “I know what you’ve been hiding.”

“Oh yeah?” She pushed his nose away with a giggle. “And how does it feel to be on the inside?”

“Awesome! Incredible! So you’ve known about him, the guardian, the whole time?” He paced as he spoke, stopping short and cocking a brow.

“Well, not exactly the whole time. I only really learned who he was after we fought Volpina, and even me knowing was dangerous, so we had to keep it from you, and…” Her voice trailed off, and she averted her gaze, curling her shoulders a little. “I’m really sorry for keeping secrets from you. I wanted to tell you but-”

“It’s okay.” He shook his head, pacing back over and placing his hands on her shoulders. “I get it now, Ladybug, and I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

“You had every right to be angry. I know it was a lot to ask you to trust me,” She said, rubbing her arm. “I trust you more than anyone, Chat Noir, and I hated keeping that secret from you.”

At that she glanced up at him through her lashes and shrugged, stretching up onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Chat felt his heart skip a beat, but he held onto her tightly, leaning his head against hers as a soft purr rumbled up through his throat. His back stiffened, and she pulled away with a giggle, flicking his bell playfully.

“All that stuff…it’s behind us now, so don’t feel bad. You were just doing what you had to, and I know it was hard for you,” He said with a reassuring smile, and her shoulders relaxed a little.

“Thank you for understanding, and for being the best partner in the world.” She held up a fist that he touched with his own.

“Soo, to make it up to me, next time you get a lucky charm hinting that we need extra help can I be the one to pick?” He asked, rocking on his heels a little bit.

“Uh, I dunno Chat. Picking a new partner to work with is kind of tricky because-” She stopped short under his pleading pout and wide baby-doll eyes that she was ever-so-weak to.

“Please, m’lady?” He begged, cupping his hands together in front of his chest and sticking out his lower lip.

“Oh, alright,” She caved with a sigh, and Chat perked up excitedly.

“Awesome! Thank you, Ladybug!” He scooped her up into another hug, spinning around in circles as elated purrs rumbled through his chest.

“Silly kitty,” She teased, scratching under his chin when he set her down. “Just make sure you choose the _purr_ fect person for the job, okay?”

“You won’t have to worry about a thing, m’lady. I know tons of people I can trust,” He bragged, flexing his biceps. “I only surround myself with the best.”

“I trust your judgment.” She rolled her eyes and reached for her yoyo, stopping just short of the roof’s edge. “I’m really glad that I don’t have to keep secrets from you anymore. You’re my best friend, and I don’t ever want you to forget that.”

“Don’t worry, Ladybug,” He said, a soft smile curling on his lips. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on today's episode Syren! Chat is in the know now about Master Fu and stuff which created tension previously when Ladybug couldn't tell him about it herself. (if you haven't seen the episode) And I had a desire to write their next meeting after Master Fu talks to Adrien. So now this exists. You're welcome. See you all later with some more RPM! Then tomorrow I'm going to do my best to get a bunch of other stuff written and published.


	20. Day 20: Caught

Day 20: Caught

Adrien was quietly studying for physics in the library when Alya launched her offensive.

“Alright, Adrien, spill it. Why did I catch Ladybug leaving your room last night?” She demanded, slamming her hand down on the table and leaning into his face.

His back stiffened guiltily, eyes widening, and Alya’s eyes narrowed into a glare. He needed to think of an excuse and fast. It wasn’t like he could tell her that he and Ladybug had been dating in secret for several months as that would ruin the whole “secret” part of their relationship. This was all his fault for asking her to stay an extra five minutes to kiss him goodnight.

“I, uh, she was investigating an akuma,” He said with a sheepish grin and a shrug.

“I don’t remember there being an akuma last night.” Alya pursed her lips and tapped her chin, and Adrien felt his pits start to sweat.

“Uh, that’s because she and Chat Noir took care of it before it could make the news. It was a really small one that flew right by my window. It was really crazy. I was just pointing Ladybug in the right direction,” He insisted, lifting his textbook back up casually. “Now I should really get back to studying for this physics test coming up-”

“I’m onto you, Adrien,” Alya said, crossing her arms over her chest with a pointed glare. “If there’s something going on between you and Ladybug, I’m going to find it out.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled innocently, and when Alya stalked away, he breathed a sigh of relief as did Marinette who stood on the other side of the bookshelf.

That Alya sure was perceptive. They’d have to be more careful in the future if they didn’t want to get caught again, but at least their secret was safe for now. Neither one of them was ready to give up their late night snuggle sessions, and he had a sneaking suspicion that her silence would come at a steep price if she were to find out. Perhaps he could talk to his lady that evening and ask her if they should _paw_ ssibly let the cat out of the bag already, but he could already tell how _that_ conversation was going to go, so instead he focused his attention back on his studies, living in blissful ignorance for as long as he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno where I was going with this one, but here it is! Some implied Ladrien~


	21. Day 21: Distance

Day 21: Distance

“Marinette,” Chat said with a whine in his voice, and Marinette shifted her gaze from the TV over to him.

“What’s up?” She cocked a concerned brow.

“You’re so far away.” He pouted, pawing at her.

“I’m like a foot from you,” She chuckled, shaking her head at him.

“That’s too far.” He motioned for her to come closer, and rolling her eyes, she scooted over to sit next to him.

“Is this close enough?” She asked teasingly.

“Closer.” He requested, opening his arms, and she breathed an exasperated sigh, leaning into his embrace and flicking his bell as he began to purr.

“Silly kitty,” She giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes contently.

Nights like this were some of her favorites, just a snuggly kitten, leftover cookies, and a lot of cheesy cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet, to the point. It's not often that I write romantic MariChat, so you're all welcome.


	22. Day 22: Whoops

Day 22: Whoops

“Evening, m’lady,” Chat called, tipping his imaginary hat as his partner landed on the roof. “May I just say that you are looking _paw_ sitively stunning tonight?”

“How sweet of you to say, Chat Noir,” She said with a flattered grin, fastening her yoyo back to her hip. “So, what route should we take ton-IGHT.”

On her walk over, she failed to see the raised ledge on the roof which caught her foot and forced her to stumble into his chest. He caught her easily, helping her find her footing before winking suggestively.

“If you wanted to feel my muscles, you could have just asked, LB.” He flexed his biceps with a self-impressed smirk.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d notice mine,” She shot back, flexing her own, and Chat touched them with an awed gasp. “But enough fooling around. Let’s get out and patrol.”

“Right.” Chat nodded dutifully, snapping back to reality and reaching for his staff before they both shot off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's tomorrow's as well. Keeping these super short cause I have a lot of things to do this month!


	23. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're married in this fic in case that's not clear. I got a silly headcanon a while back that Adrien always had access to good doctors and vitamins and stuff so he rarely got sick growing up, so even the mildest of illnesses seem extreme to him, and he just acts really pathetic and needy.

Day 23 Sick Day

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Marinette asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand under blond bangs to press her palm to Adrien’s sweaty forehead.

“Marinette,” He croaked, shifting a little. “I’m dying.”

“I think that’s a little dramatic for a cold,” She said with an amused smirk. “You’re sweating, so that’s a good sign.”

“It’s so hot, and my head feels like it’s full of cotton.” He rolled onto his side with a moan. “Did you bring me soup?”

“Yes, love.” She patted his arm and scooted the bowl on his night stand closer. “I also brought you some more cough medicine.”

“I love you,” He said weakly, and she bit back a smile.

“I love you too. Eat your soup and get some rest.” She ordered, standing up.

“Honey,” He called, reaching out to grab her shirt. “If I die tell Emma that I love her.”

“Adrien, it’s just a cold. You barely even have a fever,” She giggled, pushing his hair out of his face.

“I don’t get sick, okay?” He said with a huff before erupting into a short coughing fit. “How do people deal with this? It’s miserable.”

“Well, not all of us could afford the best medical care money can buy, so mostly we just drink fluids and suck it up,” She said with an eye roll, and he let out a short grunt.

“Will you feed me?” He asked pathetically. “I’m too weak to move.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” She said mockingly, brushing his nose with her finger.

“Please?” He pouted. “You promised to love me in sickness and health.”

Marinette sighed in exasperation, but nonetheless picked up the bowl and lifted a spoonful to his lips. He made a show of acting helpless and pathetic, but she knew he was just milking it. Granted, she knew better than anyone how theatrical he could but, and in some instances, she even found it kind of cute. She supposed there were worse things in life than a poor, sick kitten, but she’d be grateful when he was back to normal. Until then, she would stay by his side just as she knew he would for her.


	24. Wrong Number

Day 24: Wrong Number

Marinette and Alya lounged casually on the couch in the Dupain-Cheng living room, enjoying a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike. Alya was sleeping over after the two had attended a birthday party at Max’s house with the rest of the class. Marinette had modeled a new dress she designed, and even worked up the courage to ask Adrien to dance with her all on her own, a feat Alya commended if anything because it kept Marinette distracted enough for her to win. After claiming a third victory in a row, Alya set her controller aside and cocked a brow at her best friend.

“Girl, the party’s been over for four hours. I think you can come down off cloud nine now,” She said with a laugh, examining Marinette’s dazed expression.

“He complimented my design,” Marinette sighed dreamily, and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he’s done that before a few times. He thinks you’re really talented.” Marinette squeaked in delight, burying her face in a pillow. “I think you made good progress today, M. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you.”

“Really?” Marinette sat up abruptly, clutching the pillow to her chest.

“Totally, girl. Your only short coming today was not asking him to the movies before we left,” Alya said, brushing her nose with her finger. “Although, it’s not too late for that. You do have his number.”

“I dunno, Alya. I don’t want to press my luck too much,” She said, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

“No way, girl! You are not chickening out after today! You can totally set up a real date with him if you just call him,” Alya urged, and Marinette bit her lip contemplatively before reaching for her phone. “That’s my girl!”

Marinette shrieked in surprise, nearly dropping her phone out of shock. “No way!”

“What?” Alya leaned over to see.

Sitting in her notifications was a new voice message from a certain Adrien Agreste, and they stared at it in disbelief for a moment. Adrien had called her! And left a message! Maybe Alya was right, and he really was impressed with her at the party.

“I wonder what it says,” Marinette said, pressing a hand over her lips to hide her smile.

“Uh, there’s an easy way to find out,” Alya pointed out, but Marinette entered panic mode instantly at the mere suggestion.

“Ohhh, I’m too scared. You listen!” She said, shoving the phone against Alya’s chest, and Alya took it from her hand, clicking the play button and pressing it to her ear. Marinette leaned against the other end of the phone, biting her thumb anxiously as the message started.

“Uh, hey, Nino, it’s me…” Adrien started, and Alya’s eyes narrowed.

“Nino?” She mumbled in confusion as Adrien continued.

_“Can you call me when you get this? I’ve been thinking a lot since the party this afternoon, and I just need some…advice I guess. I spent a lot of time with Marinette at the party, and…I dunno, I think I like her? I- just call me!”_

Click.

Marinette’s face darkened three shades as Alya leaned away with a smirk, and before her friend could say anything, she hid her face behind the pillow as a soft wheeze escaped her lungs. Alya shook her shoulders with an excited squeal followed by a barrage of ‘I told you so!’ as they bounced excitedly.

“Gimme, gimme, gimme,” Marinette demanded, leaning over Alya to reclaim her phone.

“You’re gonna listen to it again?” Alya cocked a brow.

“I’m going to listen to it on repeat forever,” She said giddily, pressing play.

“Ya know, you should talk to him tomorrow and let him know that you got his voicemail instead of Nino. It’ll totally give you the upper hand when you ask him out,” Alya suggested, but her friend was too far gone.

It seemed as though Marinette wasn’t going to be coming back to earth any time soon, but Alya was happy for her. It was about time that boy fell for her.


	25. Favorite Things

Day 25: Favorite Things

“Okay, your turn,” Chat said one evening as the two heroes took a break from patrolling to enjoy the lights while engaging in a little get-to-know-you game Chat had invented. “If you had to pick a favorite macaron flavor, what would it be?”

“Hmm.” She tapped her chin in thought. “Raspberry.”

“Good choice. I’m partial to chocolate myself,” He said with a nod. “Now do me.”

“Okay, Chat…Favorite anime,” She asked, biting into another cookie.

“How did you know I like anime?” His eyes narrowed.

“You are literally a magical cat boy, and you run like Naruto sometimes,” She said pointedly, and he folded his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and flicking his tail.

“Fair enough.” He nodded. “But that’s such a hard question! I like different types of anime. Are we talking shoujos, magical girls, giant robots in space, slice of life, comedies, shounen, fantasy-”

“Pfft, nerd,” Ladybug giggled, and Chat puffed up angrily, a low growl rumbling in his throat that only made her laugh harder.

“Don’t make fun of me!” He shouted, waving his arms as Ladybug clutched her side, her chortles echoing across the roof. “You know what Naruto running is, so I know you’ve watched it!”

It was the last time Chat offered to play that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chat XD


	26. Umbrella

Day 26: Umbrella

Adrien cursed his rotten luck as he scurried along the sidewalk with his school bag shielding his head from the downpour. The rain had started so suddenly, he didn’t have time to seek shelter from it, and he hadn’t thought to bring an umbrella with him when he left to go fight that akuma. Now that things were back to normal and Plagg was recharged, he had only a few minutes left to make it back to school before the next period started, but at this rate, he was going to have to call Gorilla for a change of clothes.

The familiar whizz of Ladybug’s yoyo sounded above him, and he paused to catch a glimpse, squinting against the rain as a red mass flipped around in the air before landing beside him. Her feet splashed against the pavement, and she straightened up with a smile that brought a flush to his cheeks. He was so mesmerized that he barely noticed when the rain stopped hitting his face, only the sound of droplets pounding against her umbrella broke his trace.

“You’ll catch a cold if you walk in the rain,” She said with a giggle, and he glanced up at the black umbrella above their heads.

Something about it seemed familiar…

“C’mon, I’ll walk with you,” She offered, but Adrien was too fixated on the umbrella, particularly two small initials etched into the metal at the base. It couldn’t be…

He stared into her eyes blinking at him in confusion and tried to place why all of this seemed so familiar. Something about her expression reminded him of someone else, and he felt a sense of déjà vu from the rain, the umbrella, the uncertainty in her eyes. He placed a hand over hers on the handle, and she startled a little, thumb jerking up to press the release and causing the umbrella to shut on the two of them. Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

“Sorry!” Ladybug gasped, but a laugh bubbled up from Adrien’s lungs as she struggled to fix it.

Just as she pushed the lock back into place, Adrien scooped her up, lifting her into the air and allowing the umbrella to fall at their feet, and she squawked in confusion as he spun her around gleefully despite the rain drenching both of them. It all made sense now. The rain, the umbrella. They’d done this all before, and as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, he set her down gently, pulling her into his arms and pressing his nose to hers with a playful smile.

“Hello, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute ladrien reveal. Been in the mood to write Ladrien lately. They're just so good. I mean, I've currently got two Ladrien wips going on right now. I just love this side so much. I need to come up with more for them, and I do still have a couple of days planned for them with the remainder of these prompts. I will finish last year's fluff month before this year's starts! I promise! Hoping to knock out a few more today, but I'm gonna be babysitting my nephew soon, so no promises.


	27. Profound Confession

Day 27: Profound Confession

“Do you remember your lines?” Alya coached in Marinette’s ear piece.

“Yes,” Marinette said with an affirmative nod from her position under the Eiffel Tower.

“Are you going to _say_ your lines?” Alya corrected pointedly, and Marinette tittered nervously.

“Maybe?” She said sheepishly though it came out more a question. “Oh, what if I mess up again?”

“Just keep going. You can do this, girl.” Alya said encouragingly. “Oh, target sighted.”

“Hey, Marinette. What are you doing here?” Adrien asked as he approached from the elevator.

“Uh, I was just going for a troll- I mean, a stroll.” She winced a little, and Alya smacked her forehead from across the park.

“Keep going,” She urged.

“Soo, what are you up to?” She asked quickly, tapping the tips of her fingers together.

“I just had a photoshoot up top, so I was going to meet my bodyguard,” He said pointing above them. “Do you want us to give you a ride home?”

“No, I uh-”

“Do it now!” Alya said urgently.

“Actually, Adrien, there’s something I’d like to tell you…” She started, and his eyebrows raised a little as she took a deep breath. “You and I see each other every day, and we’ve become good friends which makes me really happy, but the truth is…I really like zoos.”

Adrien stared at her for a long moment, blinking in confusion before Alya’s voice sounded in her ear. “You said zoos, not you!”

“O-kay,” Adrien said slowly. “I like zoos too.”

“O-Oh, really? Awesome!” Marinette faltered, curling her shoulders.

“Maybe we could go sometime with Nino and Alya,” He offered, and Marinette straightened up again.

“I-”

“Say yes! Say yes!” Alya shrieked.

“Yes.” She said flatly, and her friend groaned from the other end.

“Not like that, but okay,” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Okay, cool.” He smiled, heading for the street. “See you at school tomorrow.”

“Some profound confession that was,” Alya sighed, shaking her head.

“He invited me to the zoo,” She said in her typical dreamy lilt when it came to Adrien.

“Girl, you told him you like zoos,” Alya said, but Marinette was too far gone.

“Adrien…”

Oh well. Alya supposed it was always going to be an uphill battle, and a date to the zoo was progress at least. She’d just have to make sure to drag Nino away to give the two of them some alone time so Marinette could confess her feelings properly. If she could ever manage to get a complete sentence out, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, today is the last day to finish before the new month starts!! I wrote this yesterday, but didn't get around to typing it. Prepare for the others today! They're all gonna be short and sweet like probably less than 500 words each.


	28. I Got This For You But...

Day 28: I Got This for You But…

“Happy Birthday, Marinette!” Adrien said celebratorily, holding out a small gift box.

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat as she slowly lifted her palms for Adrien to place his gift. She untied the ribbon delicately and lifted the lid, feeling her stomach sink to her feet as she uncovered a beautiful pair of pink earrings in the shape of her signature apple blossoms.

“Do you like them?” Adrien asked nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I thought they’d go well with the dress you designed for the dance coming up.”

“I- yes, they’re beautiful. Thank you, Adrien,” She said with a pain smile.

Such beautiful earrings from the love of her life, but she couldn’t wear them because she needed to be Ladybug if an akuma attacked! Maybe she could get a second piercing if she begged her parents, but she could already see how well that conversation was going to go. Why couldn’t he have gotten her a bracelet instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have day 29 written as well, so I'll post that soon. Then I just have to do day 30 and 31 and I'll be done in time to start again tomorrow for this year!


	29. I Do

Day 29: I Do

“Well, we did it,” Adrien said, giving Marinette’s hand a gentle squeeze as they exited city hall. “We are officially married.”

“Yep.” Marinette hummed as they slowed to a stop. “Everyone is going to kill us.”

“Do you regret not having a real wedding?” Adrien cocked a concerned brow.

“No, I didn’t want a big wedding. I mean, we’re too well known that it would have been crazy, but…” She shifted her gaze to their hands. “I’m happy to be with you, but I kind of wish we could have at least said our vows.”

“Who says we can’t?” Adrien smirked, leaning his forehead against hers. “I, Adrien.”

A small smile curled on her lips as she flicked her gaze up to meet his. “I, Marinette.”

“Take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be my lawfully wedded wife.”

“Take Adrien Agreste to be my lawfully wedded husband,” She echoed.

“To have and to hold from this day forward.” He gave her hands a squeeze.

“For better or worse.”

“For richer or poorer.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“As long as we both shall live,” They finished together before leaning in for a kiss, and Plagg poked his head out with a gag.

“I think I preferred the other one.” He groaned, and Adrien rolled his eyes, shoving him back inside his pocket.

“Do you promise to uphold all of these vows even when I make too many cat puns?” He asked with a cheeky grin, and Marinette giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I do.”


	30. Day 30: Unmasked

Day 30: Unmasked

“Adrien! I brought back that book I borrowed, and-” Ladybug stopped short as she landed on his bedroom floor, taking in the boy standing in the bathroom doorway. “Is this a bad time?”

Adrien titled his head to the side, masked in a thick layer of deep green sludge and shrugged. “Nah, I’ve only got a couple more minutes before I have to rinse this off.”

“Oh, okay.” Ladybug nodded, slowly setting the book down on his table.

“What?” His eyes narrowed, and he placed his hands on his hips. “Do you think glowing skin like mine just happens?”

“No, I wasn’t, uh, I’m not saying anything,” She said awkwardly, unsure of what to do with her arms and stiffly crossing them before cupping a hand on her cheek.

“It literally melts off any imperfections. You should try it for the zit on your chin,” He said as he paced back over to his sink, and Ladybug touched the blemish and pursed her lips.

When Adrien sat up from the sink, blotting his face with a towel, Ladybug appeared in the doorway, tracing circles in the tile with her foot, and he cocked a brow. She averted her gaze, rocking back on her heels, and he patted the counter which she hesitantly sat on while he scooped up a blob of green slime and applied it to her chin.

“I just get so stressed out juggling a double life,” She said defensively.

“Girl, I know. You don’t have to tell me twice,” He said, nodding in understanding. “It’s okay. We’re going to fix it.”

Fifteen minutes later, Ladybug stood in the mirror, tilting her head to view her chin from various angles with a bewildered gape.

“It’s gone.”

“Mmhmm,” Adrien hummed.

“Like it’s just gone.” She repeated in awe.

“Told you.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

“Teach me your secrets,” She pleaded, placing her hands on his arms, and he offered her a smug grin.

“Only if you go on a date with me,” He said coyly.

“What?” Her eyes narrowed.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this one. It's total crack, but I wanted to take a different spin on it and not do a reveal or something, so you get face mask party! Cause Adrien has them good beauty secrets. Alright, I'm sorry. One more prompt. I promise it'll be something cute. I'm losing my mind.


	31. I'm Yours Forever

Day 31: I’m Yours Forever

“Hey, Ladybug?” Chat started one evening, turning to her as they stared out over the Seine from the rooftops, taking a break from their patrol for a little while.

“Yeah, Chat?” She cocked a brow, ripping her eyes away from the view to meet his gaze.

“You know I’ll always be here for you, right?” He said, and her eyes widened a little before a smile curled on her lips.

“I know, chaton. We’re partners, remember?” She said with a laugh.

“Yeah, but…I want you to know that I’m yours, not just for right now, but forever,” He said, placing a hand over his heart, and Ladybug ruffled his hair.

“Silly kitty,” She giggled, cupping his cheek. “I hope you and I stay together forever too. You’re my best friend.”

“And you are mine, m’lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops the mic* I'm out! See yall tomorrow with brand new fluff month 2018 content with a dash of AU Yeah August and a hint of Aro Ace August! Deuces!


End file.
